


I Want a Drink and a Cuddle

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Ryder just wants a shower and to cuddle with her favorite turian.





	I Want a Drink and a Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KestrelShrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/gifts).



Wren Ryder trudged through the docking bay, thoroughly exhausted from her last mission. They’d wound up encountering quite a few Roekaar on Havarl and she just wanted to collapse onto his bed and forget the word Roekaar for a few days. She passed by the bustling operations center and saw Kandros was still there, looking harried as he discussed something with Sajax. Disappointment fluttered through her before she remembered that he’d be busy, with Meridian being up and running now. Though she was grateful the Tempest still had to dock at the Nexus instead of the Hyperion, it meant she got to see him more. She knew he gave her the go ahead to go to his apartment, even when he was caught up with Nexus security business, and she decided to take advantage of it this time. The appeal of a nice, hot shower in a not-cramped bathroom sounded amazing to her. She shuffled off to get to that shower and ease some of the muscle aches from the fight.

Her lavender hair fell around her shoulders as she stepped out of the shower, and reached for a towel to wrap it up in. The door hissed open and she looked up at Kandros as he stood in the doorway, mandibles quivering slightly as he looked at her. She recognized that look in his piercing eyes and heat curled in her belly. It made her want to reach out and pull him to her, but she flashed him a quick grin instead. “I’ve had a rough day and all I want right now is a drink and to cuddle with you. Not necessarily in that order.” Wren heard his laugh and he stepped back to let her out of the bathroom.

“If you plan to stay like that Ryder, I don’t know how much cuddling you’ll get.” His tone was light and teasing but it still sent a shiver down her body. Honestly, she really _was_ too tired for that. The Roekaar had given her squad a protracted and exhausting battle. She pulled on her underwear and spare shirt she kept at his place and collapsed onto his bed. Her body sank into the mattress gratefully, welcoming the pillowy softness around her body. She heard Kandros shuffling around his apartment, likely getting out of his armor.

His weight dipped the mattress and she shifted as his warm body slipped in behind her. A sigh escaped her as she felt his arm curl over her and pull her back against his front. His chest rumbled as he rested his chin against the top of her head, her wet hair sticking to his mandibles. The contentment flowed through her warmly as she let the tension go. It was just the two of them, finally, and she felt most of the aches she held in her heart melt away. Fighting the Roekaar was always difficult but it was a necessary evil. She started when he brushed his mouth over the back of her neck, sending a dart of heat dancing along her skin.

“Tiran…” The warning note in her voice got to him and he settled back. He let out a slightly disappointed sigh but he understood. He was content to just touch her skin and he let his hand rest against the bare skin of her stomach as he felt her relax against him. The fight must have been intense if she was this exhausted, so he’d let her be. He felt the siren’s call of sleep beckoning him and he tightened his arm slightly, to make sure she’d stay there, as he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
